Drawn Together Email Survey
by Caboose2814
Summary: The first Drawn Together Fanfic! Yay! An email survey is circulating throughout the Drawn Together house. See how they all answer it.
1. 6:00 and Xandir is already up

Welcome to the first "Drawn Together" fanfic! I haven't seen any others so I'm assuming this is the case. This fic was inspired by the "Drawn Together" TV show and another fanfic by an author called Slasher 242. Sadly, that author has been removed from

None of show's characters belong to me. They belong to their creator Matt Silverstein and I'm just stealing them. Now enjoy the fic!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BZZZZZT!

Xandir's alarm went off with a shriek. Slowly he pulled himself out of bed. He checked his alarm to make sure it was right.

Yep. 6:00. Time to start his morning meditations. Before he got ready we went to check his e-mail.

"Junk, junk junk, spam, junk- Hello! What's this? An E-mail Survey? Eh, why not. It might be fun.

------------------------------------

From: caboose2814theauthor

To: prettyboyneverendingquest

Subject: E-mail Survey

------------------------------------

Personal

First name: Xandir

Last name: Whipplebottom

Nickname(s): Dungeons & Douche bags, Gaystation 2, among others.

Gender: Male

Age: 19

Hair color: Kind of a bleached blond.

Eye color: Black pupils

Race: I think I'm an elf because I have these really pointy ears and like, no body hair to speak of.

Do you wear glasses or contacts: No! That would totally throw off my boyish good looks.

Is you hair long or short: It's short. I guess.

Bad habits: My housemates say that when it, like, comes to my girlfriend, I'm totally weak and easy to manipulate.

Piercings you have: I have a piercing in each of my nipples. It makes me look more manly!

Piercings you want: I dunno... I guess my nipple-rings are good for right now.

Where: See above.

Tattoos you have: None. My girlfriend doesn't allow me to get any tattoos. It's so unfair!

Tattoos you want: I'd like, I dunno... maybe a sword entwined in roses.

Where: My back probably.

Ready for tons of more questions: There's more?! Jesus Christ!

Pets

Do you have any pets: We got Ling-Ling. Does he count?

What are their names: Look up.

What kind of animals are they: Huh. I don't know. He's one of those cute Asian TCG battle monsters.

Do you want more animals: Not really. I mean, usually my style of life is too dangerous to allow pets.

What kind: ...I'm not answering that.

School

Are you still in school No. And I didn't really go to any, like, "school" it was more of a heroes training guild.

Did you drop out: Nuh-uh! I passed with flying colors! I majored in Never-ending Quests.

Favorite teacher: Mr. Knil. He was, like, so nice and totally understood me.

Least favorite teacher: Mr. Frodnonag. He was super mean.

Favorite subject: "Chivalry."

Least favorite subject: "Proper use of potions". Those things are nasty!

Are/were you popular: Not really. I was always picked on. And the guys always avoided me in the locker room. I never figured out why.

Most embarrassing moment: One time, during fighting training. I forgot to go down after this guy mock-hit me. I got a paddlin' for that!

Favorites

Number: 5/5

Color: Light green. All my clothes are that color!

Season: Spring. The only season where I can frolic without people lookin' at me funny.

Holiday: E3. I know, it's not a real holiday. But it feels like it to me!

Band: N'Sync. They have such good music! I meditate to them every morning.

Rapper: I don't like rap. To much cursing.

Thing in your room: The picture of girlfriend that I keep by my bed.

Place to be: With my girlfriend.

Junk food: Potato chips. They're so fun!

Food in general: If I'm adventurin' I can live off of potions if I need to. But when I'm relaxing I totally love Chinese food.

Restaurant: The Giant Panda. All you can eat Chinese for $7.99!!

Shape: Crescents.

Time of day: 3:00 to 4:00. That's when me and Captain Hero lift weights together.

Shampoo scent: Strawberry! It's, like, so totally fresh and makes me smell nice.

Board game: Dungeons & Dragons. Are you really surprised?

Computer game. My own video game! The only problem is sometimes I don't have time to play with myself.

Car: Porsche. Don't ask why.

Phrase: "I'm on a never-ending quest to save my girlfriend!". It never gets old.

Sport: Wrestling.

Team: ???

Possession: My sword. I'm almost up to 10,000,000 kills with it!!

What's the first thing that comes to your mind when you hear...

Dog: Ling-Ling.

Hot: The lava pits in the heart of Mt. Destructor.

War: An unfortunate evil caused by the forces of darkness.

Red: Health power-ups.

Choice: Do I use my sword or use magic?

Gay: Big Gay Al. That guy is, like, so totally gay! I mean, oh my gaaaawwd!!

Fuck: What?

Bisexual: Foxxy and Clara. Those two are all over each other like an amateur gamer on cheat codes.

Black: an unsightly color that clashes with everything in my closet.

Ice: Ice, ice, baby!

Insane clown posse: Where?

Jack: Of Blades.

Rainbow: A cool medium through which to focus my thoughts.

Cherry: On an ice cram sundae.

Leather: Boots.

Water: Zolas. The mysterious water creatures from my homeland.

Private life

Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend: Yeah...

Do you have a crush: No. I'm completely loyal to my sweetie!

Are you in love with anyone right now: I sure am!

Who was your first kiss: Ah... can we move on.

How many hearts have you broken: Toot's I think. I totally don't know what she expected of me.

How many people broke your heart: None to date.

So what is your bf/gf/crush like: She is the cutest thing to have ever walked Earth. Though she can be a little controlling...

Do you have a picture of him/her: I think I like, totally answered this already.

Do you have a picture of yourself: Not so much. Why would I when I can look in a mirror anytime I like.

Ever kiss a friend: Pass.

Are you still friends: Again, pass.

So... moving on. Do you smoke: No! That's totally disgusting habit.

Do you smoke weed: Once or twice...

Are you the sissy who drinks wine coolers: What's wrong with wine?

Do you drink beer: Yeah! You should've seen the party we had last week!

Have you ever...

Flashed someone: Well... that depends on what you mean. Sometimes I've unintentionally flashed someone because of my apparel.

Gotten really REALLY wasted: A few times. Usually I'm able to keep it under control.

Skinny dipped: No.

Stolen anything: There was this one quest where I had to steal to complete it. But that was the only time!!

Wanted to kick my ass for making this so long: No. Just shove my sword up it.

Pegged someone in the head with a snowball: We don't get a lot of snow where I come from. But if the chance comes I'll totally take it.

Kissed someone of the sex: Once. But only because he was pressuring me to! It's not my fault.

Gone on a road trip: When I'm adventuring my life is a road trip.

Been to a concert: Yeah.

Got pulled over: Uhh... no.

Dropped something on the floor that you were cooking and let someone eat it anyway: Yeah but Spanky didn't even notice. He'll probably be okay.

The last...

Thing you ate: Pudding as a midnight snack.

Thing you drank: Water.

Thing you wore: My pajamas. I'm still wearing them!

Person you saw: Wooldoor. He was sleep walking while I was getting my snack. And mumbling about how his dark god was coming t osmite us all.

Person you kissed: My girlfriend

Song you heard: Whatever it was that Foxxy plays in her bedroom before she goes to bed.

Movie you watched: The Village. Oh my gawd. That was so totally scary.

Random Questions

If you had to eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be: Waffles. Lots of waffles with lots of syrup.

Do you remember any of your dreams: Sometimes.

Do you dream in black and white: No, I dream in 8-bits.

Do you admit when you need help with a problem: Of course. Duh!

Can people read you like a book: I don't know. Maybe.

What's your biggest fear: That my girlfriend will be killed by some villain and I'll be powerless to prevent it.

Do you talk a lot: Sometimes I can get carried away, yeah.

Do you like spiders: No!! My first boss battle was with a giant spider. I still have nightmares.

How about kool-aid: It's okay. Prefer soda though.

Do you see dumb people: You mean Wooldoor? Hell yeah.

Do you see dead people: I'm not sure what you're talking about.

Any last words: Why would do something as horrible and tortuous as forcing people to do this.

Now that this is over, what are you going to do: Send it to everyone else of course.

An evil grin spread over Xandir's face as he hit the "send" button. If he had to suffer through it then so would everyone else.

Back to meditations, thought Xandir. So he put in his CD, cranked the volume to full and hit the power switch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------There it is! The first "Drawn Together" Fanfic. Next time, Ling-Ling gets the e-mail and replys with a vengenence. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! I need all the reader feedback I can get.


	2. LingLing gets a rude awakening

The second chapter!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep it up!! Tell me about anything you liked or disliked. Hell, I'll even accept flames! Also, if you think this fic could qualify for a PG-13 rating please say so.

And I found out that when I try to put in the housemates e-mail address the site takes out that little a with a circle. Oh well.

None of show's characters belong to me. They belong to their creators Matt Silverstein and Dave Jeser. I'm just stealing them. Now enjoy the fic!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AAAARRRRRRGGG!!

Ling-Ling woke up with N'Sync music blaring through his head.

Damn Xandir, he thought, damn him and his pansy music. He's been playing that shit at full volume ever since he got here. He... will... pay!!

Ling-Ling rolled out of bed and decided to check his e-mail. He might as well since there's no way Xandir's turning it down for our sakes. Ling-Ling would've killed him long ago if he hadn't thought he'd put up a good fight.

He scrolled through his e-mail. Most of it was people from merchandising trying to copyright all the crap they made in his likeness. Even Ling-Ling toilet paper. Ugh.

Wait, what's this? An e-mail from Xandir? Why would that queer-quester send me an e-mail when they lived in the same house? Ah, well might be worth a look.

Hm. A Survey? Might be fun...

------------------------------------

From: prettyboyneverendingquest

To:bringerofchaosdeathanddestruction

Subject: E-mail Survey

------------------------------------

Personal

First name: Ling-Ling

Last name: None

Nickname(s): The people I know usually don't live long enough to give me a nickname

Gender: Male

Age: You wouldn't know what it meant in your years anyway.

Hair color: Yellowish fur with brown stripes and a black tail

Eye color: Brown

Race: Japanese

Do you wear glasses or contacts: No.

Is you hair long or short: I have short fur.

Bad habits: Indiscriminately killing anyone who has the bad fortune to say my name three times.

Piercings you have: None

Piercings you want: None. They would look really weird on me.

Where: Asshole.

Tattoos you have: None. You can't tattoo on fur

Tattoos you want: None.

Where: ...

Ready for tons of more questions: I hate you. You know that, right?

Pets

Do you have any pets: No. And contrary to what people might say I AM NOT THE HOUSE PET!!

What are their names: We don't got no pets.

What kind of animals are they: I suppose some who had pets might actually need this question.

Do you want more animals: I've almost hypnotized the housemates with my cuteness just liked I've done to children across the globe. I don't need any competition.

What kind: Urge... to destroy computer... rising...

School

Are you still in school: I never went to school. But I did have a herd of other battle monsters like myself.

Did you drop out: Nope. I killed them all once I could take care of myself.

Favorite teacher: There were no teachers.

Least favorite teacher: There were no teachers!

Favorite subject: In the herd we played a game where we mock-killed each other. But I took it a little to seriously...

Least favorite subject: "Getting along with others"

Are/were you popular: No. I was the sociopathic loner. I kept my distance from everyone.

Most embarrassing moment: When a female turned me down in front of the whole herd. She was the first in a string of mysterious murders.

Favorites

Number: 666

Color: Red. The color of my victim's blood.

Season: Winter

Holiday: Halloween. Guess why!

Band: I don't have one.

Rapper: Rappers are number 26 on my list of "Things/People to Kill"

Thing in your room: My machete. So efficient.

Place to be: In my room. Thinking.

Junk food: Animal crackers.

Food in general: Mostly bread and veggies.

Restaurant: I don't go out to restaurants. They never take me seriously.

Shape: Hearts. Heh heh heh...

Time of day: Between midnight and three in the morning. That's when I can satisfy my urges without consequence.

Shampoo scent: I don't use shampoo. I lick myself to keep clean.

Board game: I don't play board games.

Computer game: Manhunt

Car: Mitsubishi.

Phrase: "Say Ling-Ling three time to accept challenge!"

Sport: Javelin throw.

Team: Japan.  
  
Possession: My Iron Maiden back home.

What's the first thing that comes to your mind when you hear...

Dog: LING-LING IS NO DOG!!!!

Hot: Firebombs.

War: Fun, fun for everyone!

Red: What do you think?

Choice: Swift and painless or long and torturous?

Gay: Xandir. 'Nuff said.

Fuck: A nice way to pass the time between killings.

Bisexual: Foxxy. She seems to be into Clara and Captain Hero.

Black: My soul.

Ice: Zambonies. I don't know why I thought of that.

Insane clown posse: Yes!! I love crazy clowns

Jack: Knife.

Rainbow: Girly-crap.

Cherry: cola

Leather: Gun Holsters.

Water: Drownings are okay but they lack the thrill.

Private life

Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend: No.

Do you have a crush: No. I like to keep to myself.

Are you in love with anyone right now: My weapons that are designed to inflict damage.

Who was your first kiss: My species doesn't kiss.

How many hearts have you broken: Do you in the literal sense or the metaphorical?

How many people broke your heart: Those that die to quickly.

So what is your bf/gf/crush like: Don't got one.

Do you have a picture of him/her: ...

Do you have a picture of yourself: No. I'm not into photos.

Ever kiss a friend: No.

Are you still friends: See above answer.

So... moving on. Do you smoke: Yeah, sometimes.

Do you smoke weed: Only when I want to.

Are you the sissy who drinks wine coolers: Nope. Actually, I prefer sake.  
  
Do you drink beer: Of course I do. But I have to watch how much because of my tiny little body.

Have you ever...

Flashed someone: Yes. But only because I'm naked all the time.

Gotten really REALLY wasted: I did at that party last week.

Skinny-dipped: Naked... all... the... time!!

Stolen anything: No way! I may be a psychopath but I'm an honest psychopath.

Wanted to kick my ass for making this so long: Among other things.

Pegged someone in the head with a snowball: Oh yeah...

Kissed someone of the sex: No.

Gone on a road trip: Not really.

Been to a concert: I'm too small to be let into one.

Got pulled over: I can't drive.

Dropped something on the floor that you were cooking and let someone eat it anyway: I don't cook very well either.

The last...

Thing you ate: My Ling-Ling chow.

Thing you drank: A Budweiser

Thing you wore: Nothing. I'm naaaaaked!

Person you saw: Toot. She was gorging herself on the EZ-Cheeze.

Person you kissed: I don't "kiss".

Song you heard: That damn N'Sync song that Xandir woke me up with.

Movie you watched: Saw. Just something to relax me.

Random Questions

If you had to eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be: Marshmallows. In any shape or form.

Do you remember any of your dreams: Only if they're really good.

Do you dream in black and white: No way! I dream in very "vivid" colors.

Do you admit when you need help with a problem: No. Ling-Ling not need none of anyone's help. (Except maybe to learn me some English.)

Can people read you like a book: They can't even understand me!!

What's your biggest fear: That'll be crippled in some horrible accident and can't kill people no more.

Do you talk a lot: Yes, but no one understands me.

Do you like spiders: They're okay. They're fun to step on.

How about kool-aid: Mmm... Sugar...

Do you see dumb people: All the time

Do you see dead people: I shouldn't even need to answer this.

Any last words: If I ever find out who you are I am going to rip out your intestines and use them to decorate my bedroom.

Now that this is over, what are you going to do: Kill Xandir

Ling-Ling hit the send button. See how Foxxy would like it. Now they're was the matter of attending to Xandir... If he could just destroy his stereo then it would be a victory for him!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was really fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it. I likes Ling-Ling. He's my favorite character.

Next Chapter! Foxxy receives the survey and responds in her own..._ unique _way. Remember to REVIEW!!


	3. Foxxy gets her breakfast

First, before I say anything, a message to Golbezandcrew. I probably won't be able to have other people to the survey. The last fanfic I did like that got removed because it was to "Interactive". Bah!! But thanks for the interest.

Also, I am not the author that writes "Resident Hedgehog". He is actually... my little brother!

Caboose2814 Ototo: No!! That's impossible!

Caboose2814 Ani: You know it in your heart to be true!!

Caboose2814 Ototo: NOOOOOO- Wait. You're right.

Caboose2814 Ani: I know. Now go read your pitiful Sonic comics.

Caboose2814 Ototo: Okay!!

That was annoying. Now where was I? Oh yeah! I have never really taken an interest in or written Sonic fanfiction. I'll convert when Shadow starts mowing people down with an AK-47.

On a lighter note... Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am very grateful. To those who didn't review... My telekinetic powers can feel you reading this fic! You need to review!! Or face my wrath.

Lastly, I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. They belong to their creators Matt Silverstein and Dave Jeser.

Now that I've gotten all that taken care of... Let there be fanfiction!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foxxy had just woken up. Still in her PJ's, she had gone to the kitchen to get some breakfast. As she put the Pop-tarts in the toaster she could hear Xandir's voice coming from his room. She then saw Ling-Ling walk into his room.

"Oh. Hi Ling-Ling! How's it goin- Wait... Wh-what's that you've got in your hand? What're you- OH MYGOD! WHAT ARE DOING?! NO!! MY STEREO!!! PUT IT DOWN LING-LING! PUT IT... NOOOOO!! WHAT'VE YOU DONE?! WHY LING-LING?! WHY?!?!?"

Ling-Ling walked out of Xandir's room with a contented smile on his face. He sat down at the table and started to pour himself some cereal and milk.

Foxxy decided it would b better if she took her breakfast back to her room. She grabbed the Pop-tarts as they popped up and went back to her bedroom.

Once there she fired up her laptop and began scanning the e-mail. She then saw the survey from Ling-Ling. Maybe this way she could get her opinions known. She decided to give it a shot.

------------------------------------

From: 

To: 

Subject: E-mail Survey

------------------------------------

Personal

First name: Foxxy

Last name: Love

Nickname(s): What nicknames? Ain't Foxxy good enough?!

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Race: African-American

Do you wear glasses or contacts: Nu-uh.

Is you hair long or short: Long. But I tie it in a ponytail in back.

Bad habits: Sometimes I tend to lash out at people. But only if they really piss me off!

Piercings you have: Wouldn't you like to know.

Piercings you want: None. Ever hear the saying "Too much of a bad thing".

Where: Is you stupid?

Tattoos you have: None. They would only distract from my natural "assets".

Tattoos you want: Maybe a fox on my shoulder or ass.

Where: That's a stupid question.

Ready for tons of more questions: Are you tryin' to piss me off?

Pets

Do you have any pets: Sure. If you consider Ling-Ling a pet.

What are their names: Youse is like a broken record.

What kind of animals are they: He's one of them battle monsters the kids are psycho about.

Do you want more animals: Nah. Foxxy has enough problems as it is.

What kind: You is seriously startin' to piss me off.

School

Are you still in school: Nuh-uh. I dropped out to become a mystery-solving musician. And better off for it!!

Did you drop out: What did I just say?

Favorite teacher: Didn't have none. They all sucked.

Least favorite teacher: All of them. They was always in my face for no reason.

Favorite subject: Music and Criminal Justice.

Least favorite subject: Everythin' else.

Are/were you popular: If you have to ask that you obviously don't know me very well.

Most embarrassing moment: When I accidentally brought my tambourine to gym class.

Favorites

Number: I don't know... 47?

Color: Orange. It goes with everything!!

Season: Summer. The sexiest season eva'!!

Holiday: New Year's. If there was ever a holiday for drinking in excess that's it.

Band: Mine.

Rapper: I only like the really talented ones.

Thing in your room: My bed.

Place to be: In the living room.

Junk food: Chocolate.

Food in general: Whatever tastes good. I'm not picky.

Restaurant: Micky D's.

Shape: Circles. The shape of music.

Time of day: 6 to 7. My relaxin' time.

Shampoo scent: That's a Xandir question if I eva' saw one.

Board game: Clue. To make sure that I'm not slackin' while I'm at the house.

Computer game: Sims. Only game where you can screw up your life and get away with it

Car: The Foxxy-mobile

Phrase: "Not for real real. Just for play play." Sometimes I say crap like that just to keep the other housemates guessin'.

Sport: Any sport where you can watch a guy beat the crap out another guy.

Team: Whatever team wins.

Possession: Tambourine.

What's the first thing that comes to your mind when you hear...

Dog: Captain Hero. That man just does not know when to give up.

Hot: Foxxy.

War: Peace

Red: Hot.

Choice: How should I screw with Captain Hero's head today?

Gay: Xandir.

Fuck: Only if you say please.

Bisexual: What did you just call me?!

Black: Perfection.

Ice: cream sundaes.

Insane clown posse: Wha-huh?

Jack: "But why is the rum gone?" Wooldoor just saw that movie and now won't shut up about it.

Rainbow: Happiness

Cherry: Long gone.

Leather: Sexy fun.

Water: Showers.

Private life

Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend: That's difficult ta answer.

Do you have a crush: Foxxy don't get crushes on no one. People get crushes on Foxxy.

Are you in love with anyone right now: Nah. Just getting some action.

Who was your first kiss: Don't remember.

How many hearts have you broken: Lost count.

How many people broke your heart: Papa. Sniff...

So what is your bf/gf/crush like: Don't make me hurt you sorry ass.

Do you have a picture of him/her: That's it! You dead!!

Do you have a picture of yourself: I'm not that vain.

Ever kiss a friend: Uh-huh.

Are you still friends: Sure...

So... moving on. Do you smoke: No way! I wouldn't screw up my life like that.

Do you smoke weed: Not anymore. It made it hard to keep up my image.

Are you the sissy who drinks wine coolers: Hell no! I only drink hard-core beverages.

Do you drink beer: Yeah. It's okay if I screw up my life like that.

Have you ever...

Flashed someone: Only when it's cool.

Gotten really REALLY wasted: Again, makes it hard to have an attitude when you're wasted.

Skinny-dipped: Who hasn't?

Stolen anything: As a mystery solvin' musician I am sworn to uphold the law. ...Outside the house.

Wanted to kick my ass for making this so long: Did you not understand my threats?

Pegged someone in the head with a snowball: They were askin' for it!!

Kissed someone of the sex: Yep.

Gone on a road trip: I lived a road trip on my TV show.

Been to a concert: Yeah... I was the lead singer.

Got pulled over: Unjustly so!!

Dropped something on the floor that you were cooking and let someone eat it anyway: No I can't say I have.

The last...

Thing you ate: Pop-tarts.

Thing you drank: Milk.

Thing you wore: My PJ's. I'm still in them.

Person you saw: Ling-Ling. He was eatin' breakfast when I came down.

Person you kissed: Clara.

Song you heard: N'Sync songs. I think the whole house heard them.

Movie you watched: Kung Pow: Enter the Fist.

Random Questions

If you had to eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be: Chocolate. No question.

Do you remember any of your dreams: Once in a while

Do you dream in black and white: Rephrase the question.

Do you admit when you need help with a problem: Foxxy don't need help from no one!!

Can people read you like a book: No way in hell. I gone to extreme and controversial lengths to make sure they can't.

What's your biggest fear: That'll be alone.

Do you talk a lot: Sure.

Do you like spiders: Don't mind em'. Gross little fuckers though.

How about kool-aid: It's alright. Ling-Ling's crazy about the stuff.

Do you see dumb people: Of course I do.

Do you see dead people: I my profession I see em' all the time.

Any last words: Youse is a stupid-ass fucker.

Now that this is over, what are you going to do: See if Xandir needs a shoulder to cry on. He sounded pretty bad.

Foxxy tried to think of whom to pass the survey onto. Then it hit her. She'd send it to Captain Hero. He'll probably think it's some kinda weird sexy come-on. Heh heh heh. Just one more way to screw with his mind...

Yeah!! The third chapter is up! I hope that everyone enjoyed it. Next chapter... Cap intercepts the letter and lets his passions be known! Should be here in a week or so. Don't forget, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	4. Captain Hero check for spam

Can you believe all the problems has had lately. If it wasn't for that this chapter would've been posted last Wednesday. Also, I've been very sick this past week so that's why this chapter is so late. Sorry.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'd be happy to see more Drawn Together fics too. I'd like it if you'd review this time around too but if you don't, oh well, so long as people are reviewing I'm happy.

Caboose2814 Ototo: What're you saying?! You don't care about reviews?!? Are you still feverish?

Caboose2814 Ani: No, I care about they're response but if only one person reviews then at least I'll be making that person happy.

Caboose2814 Ototo: Don't listen to him Readers!! Review! And while you're at it… read my fanfic as well. It's a chilling horror story that amalgamates Resident Evil with-

Caboose2814 Ani: You dare advertise your story in my fanfic?!?!? I'LL KILL YOU!!!

Caboose2814 Ototo: Aah! Run away!!

Why you little-!! Crap. Okay I've got to go catch him so here's the disclaimer and the fic. Get back here!!

I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. They belong to their creators Matt Silverstein and Dave Jeser.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Hero had just gotten out of the bathroom and was headed back to his room. He was usually a heavy sleeper and used to Xandir's music by now so he hadn't woken up with the rest. Once he got back to his room he got out a Play-hero from under the mattress and began to enjoy it. But next door he could hear Foxxy and Xandir talking.

"Wh-why Foxxy? Why would Ling-Ling do such a terrible thing?"

"Well, you was wakin' up the whole house with yo' girly music."

"But… How will I live without my music? I don't think I can go on."

"You… just have to accept it and move on with yo' life."

"Sniff… WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?! I LOVED YOU, STEREO!! I LOVE-ED YOOOUU!!"

Well that completely ruined the effect of the Captain's magazine. He thought some Internet time might drown them out. First he would check his e-mail and clear out all the spam. Wait… what's this? E-mail? From Foxxy? I knew that she would-!! Wait. Oh. Some kind of survey? I guess that works too. Let's see, first question…

------------------------------------

From: 

To: 

Subject: E-mail Survey

------------------------------------

Personal

First name: Secret

Last name: Secret

Nickname(s): "Cap" "Hero" and some others.

Gender: Male

Age: 28

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Black pupils

Race: (singing) "I'm proud to be an American! Where at least I know I'm free!!"

Do you wear glasses or contacts: No. I have super-sight and penetra-vision.

Is you hair long or short: Short. I don't understand why some heroes grow it long.

Bad habits: Sometimes… my desires cause me to do things.

Piercings you have: None.

Piercings you want: Hm. I never thought about it before. I'll get back to you on that.

Where: Possibly on my chest or shoulder.

Tattoos you have: None.

Tattoos you want: I really don't want any tattoos. Besides, the needle wouldn't be able to break my skin.

Where: I told you. I. Don't. Want. Any.

Ready for tons of more questions: This is some evil plot by one of my arch-nemesis, isn't it?

Pets

Do you have any pets: Yes. My dog. He lives back at Captain Hero's Sexy Fortress of Sexy Sexiness.

What are their names: Hero-boy.

What kind of animals are they: He's a super-dog! With super doggy abilities!!

Do you want more animals: No. Unless you're using "animals" as an innuendo to talk about hot chicks.

What kind: The hot kind.

School

Are you still in school: No. I graduated about ten years ago.

Did you drop out: No, I graduated. Thanks to Cliff's Notes and the dean banning alcohol from the fraternity.

Favorite teacher: Well I guess that would have to be my football coach. He respected my freakish talents.

Least favorite teacher: Mr. Lyons. My Chemistry teacher. He was a real hard-ass.

Favorite subject: P.E.

Least favorite subject: Math. Who needs it?

Are/were you popular: Of course I was popular! Especially with the ladies.

Most embarrassing moment: When I got so wasted that I nearly destroyed the campus.

Favorites

Number: 40-27-36. If ya know what I mean.

Color: Blue. The color of heroes.

Season: Summer. Chicks at the beach. Need I say more?

Holiday: Halloween!! Free candy!

Band: Linkin Park, Drowning Pool, Disturbed, anything that has hard rock.

Rapper: Rap isn't really my thing.

Thing in your room: My collection of porno mags.

Place to be: In the living room in front of our hand sown TV.

Junk food: Nachos.

Food in general: Meat. Meat is good.

Restaurant: Any place where I can order a ten-pound steak and have it swimming in ketchup.

Shape: Square. The shape of my jaw.

Time of day: 9 to 10. Them's my private hours.

Shampoo scent: What kind of question is that?

Board game: Monopoly. The only game where I can spend cash without worrying about the consequences.

Computer game: Minesweeper. I know what you're thinking but it's so _addictive!_

Car: Ferraris, Mustangs, anything fast.

Phrase: I'm not sure. I've been trying out lots of different catch phrases but either they're already taken or they don't work.

Sport: Football.

Team: Packers.

Possession: My drawer full of stolen panties. So many memories…

What's the first thing that comes to your mind when you hear…

Dog: Foxxy. And on so many levels.

Hot: Again, Foxxy. I mean, _damn!!_

War: An unfortunate evil caused by super-villains and villainesses.

Red: Heat Laser Eye Vision.

Choice: I don't know… Hard-boiled or scrambled?

Gay: I shouldn't even need to say anything. You know its Xandir, right?

Fuck: Yes please.

Bisexual: Mmm… Happy thoughts…

Black: White

Ice: creatures of Omicrom Persei 8.

Insane clown posse: Some kind of new evil?

Jack: off.

Rainbow: Gay.

Cherry: pie.

Leather: Disco. It's probably better if you don't ask.

Water: Guns.

Private life

Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend: Not at the moment, no.

Do you have a crush: If you mean I get a hard-on for every hot girl I see then yes.

Are you in love with anyone right now: That Clara is starting to look pretty sexy…

Who was your first kiss: It was a long long time ago at an orgy far far away.

How many hearts have you broken: Don't know, don't care.

How many people broke your heart: Foxxy. Sniff… If only things had worked out.

So what is your bf/gf/crush like: Uhh… Pretty hot and tempting.

Do you have a picture of him/her: Only through the use of the camera I hid in her bedroom and shower.

Do you have a picture of yourself: Of course I do.

Ever kiss a friend: Do evil bizarro versions of yourself count as friends?

Are you still friends: He's dead. It's not an issue.

So… moving on. Do you smoke: Sure. Since I'm invulnerable I can do whatever I like to myself.

Do you smoke weed: I did in my younger days.

Are you the sissy who drinks wine coolers: No Way! It's always hard-core beer for me!!

Do you drink beer: Yes.

Have you ever…

Flashed someone: Oh yeah. It's a sometime-hobby of mine.

Gotten really REALLY wasted: I think I mentioned his before but, yes I have.

Skinny-dipped: Alone or with others?

Stolen anything: I'm a super-hero, dammit!! I've never stolen anything! (As far as you know.)

Wanted to kick my ass for making this so long: I've thought about it.

Pegged someone in the head with a snowball: Yes.

Kissed someone of the sex: Uhh… Can we move on?

Gone on a road trip: Not technically but my adventures take me all around the world

Been to a concert: Sure! It was the happiest summer of my life…

Got pulled over: Heh heh… No.

Dropped something on the floor that you were cooking and let someone eat it anyway: I can't really cook. Unless someone cooks for me I live on colds cereal and ramen.

The last…

Thing you ate: Cap'n Crunch

Thing you drank: Milk.

Thing you wore: My costume.

Person you saw: Foxxy. When she went to go see Xandir.

Person you kissed: Foxxy. But she's unaware of what happened that night.

Song you heard: N'Sync's "Bye bye bye" Xandir will pay for listening to wimpy pop music. Oh, he shall pay.

Movie you watched: Team America: World Police.

Random Questions

If you had to eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be: Nachos!!

Do you remember any of your dreams: Only if they're worth remembering if you know what I mean.

Do you dream in black and white: No. Technicolor.

Do you admit when you need help with a problem: Yes. I went to Foxxy when I had my hunger problem.

Can people read you like a book: Foxxy says she can.

What's your biggest fear: That some crazy chick will barge into my room and cut off my member.

Do you talk a lot: Not really.

Do you like spiders: I don't mind them. Spiders aren't very super-heroish.

How about kool-aid: Easy to make and fun to drink. What's not to like.

Do you see dumb people: Yeah. My rouges gallery is made up of it.

Do you see dead people: I'm insulted that you would think that I, Captain Hero, would go around killing people just for my amusement!! What? You didn't? Oops…

Any last words: Well that was annoying.

Now that this is over, what are you going to do: Finish reading my magazine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Captain Hero typed the last words he immediately knew who he would send it to. He entered the address and hit "Send" Heh heh heh. That'll teach Clara not to spend three hours in the bathroom doing her hair. Now… where's that Vaseline?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope everyone enjoyed that. Next chapter, Clara gets the survey and shows just how naïve she is. Not only that, but I have sought my revenge on my traitorous little brother. All is well with the world.

I can't promise when this one will be up because I have a lot of stuff going on but I'll try to update as fast as possible. Sorry about the lateness. REVIEW!!!


	5. Princess Clara waits for lunch

Ah, yes. Finally I've gotten another chapter up. Hooray.

Before I say anything else, yet me explain to people who're wondering about the broken continuity. When I wrote the first chapter I had only seen the first episode of Drawn Together. And at that point Xandir was still a closet homosexual with a girlfriend. When the third episode came out all I did was change Xandir's last name from "None" to "Whipplebottom". I really didn't want to change too much. And when I mentioned Bizarro Captain Hero in the 4th chapter I had completely forgotten that I had written Xandir in with his girlfriend in the first chapter.

I guess what I'm saying is that I'm not too worried about preserving the canon continuity but-

Caboose2814 Ototo: What?! How can you not be worried about the continuity? Isn't that what makes a fanfic good?

Caboose2814 Ani: Now brother, what've I taught you about fanfiction?

Caboose2814 Ototo: That all mistakes and errors can be blamed on a chemical substance or lack of sleep?

Caboose2814 Ani: Ahhh… What else?

Caboose2814 Ototo: Character bashing is a form of art?

Caboose2814 Ani: Keep going.

Caboose2814 Ototo: That fanfic authors are the Lord and Master of their fics and that whatever they want goes?

Caboose2814 Ani: There ya go! Good job. Here's a candy.

Caboose2814 Ototo: Screw you and your candies! I want to be FREEEE!!!

Right… I guess that's all there is to it. But if you're not satisfied with that explanation then just pretend I had too much caffeine and too little sleep while writing the chapter. I'm sorry about screwing with the DT timeline but I don't I'm going to go back and fix it. But I hope you still enjoy this chapter. Time to disclaim!!

I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. They belong to their creators Matt Silverstein and Dave Jeser.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about noon in the Drawn Together house. The housemates didn't really eat lunch together but would instead do their own thing. Princess Clara usually ordered out since she had the money to do so and she didn't have much experience cooking. She was waiting in her room for her food but it was running strangely late today. She hoped that one of the others hadn't eaten it by mistake. But no, she was being silly. She was certain that whoever got the extra cheese pizza with Canadian bacon and mushrooms would surely bring it straight to her. In the meantime, she decided to check to see if she had to delete any more fan mail. If she didn't clear it every once in a while it might crash.

She turned on her computer and went to the e-mail. She instantly erased all the spam and whatnot, but something caught her eye. E-mail from Captain Hero? She wondered what he wanted. They hadn't really talked since the "incident" with Bleh so she was reluctant to open it. But once she did she saw that it was just an innocent e-mail survey. Surely there could be no harm in that. Right?

------------------------------------

From: 

To: 

Subject: E-mail Survey

------------------------------------

Personal

First name: Clara

Last name: N/A

Nickname(s): None that I know of.

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Hair color: Brunette

Eye color: Blue.

Race: I live in a magical fairytale kingdom. Of white people.

Do you wear glasses or contacts: No.

Is you hair long or short: Long. It's so lovely.

Bad habits: Bad Habits? Someone as sweet and perfect as me doesn't have any.

Piercings you have: Only my ears.

Piercings you want: The ears are good.

Where: I shouldn't have to answer that.

Tattoos you have: None.

Tattoos you want: None. That would be awful!

Where: …

Ready for tons of more questions: More? How long is this going to take?

Pets

Do you have any pets: Well... Here we just have Ling-Ling. But back home I still have all my woodland friends!! (Those that haven't been eaten.)

What are their names: My woodland friends have many names.

What kind of animals are they: There's chipmunks and owls and deer and all sorts of others.

Do you want more animals: I guess I could get some exotic kinds like penguins or lynxes.

What kind: didn't I just answer this?

School

Are you still in school: No. I graduated a few years ago.

Did you drop out: No! Father would've been so disappointed if had.

Favorite teacher: They were all so nice; I don't think I could pick one.

Least favorite teacher: None really.

Favorite subject: Music

Least favorite subject: Anything involving physical labor. Luckily, I was usually able to get excused from that.

Are/were you popular: I'm a princess. Of course I was popular!

Most embarrassing moment: One time when I forgot to turn in my homework. I thought it was due the next day.

Favorites

Number: 21.

Color: Pink.

Season: Spring. The season of life!

Holiday: Valentine's Day. The holiday of love!

Band: I'm starting to get into that "pop" music that Xandir always listens to.

Rapper: I don't like rap.

Thing in your room: My chest of rare and expensive jewels.

Place to be: My room back at the Palace.

Junk food: I don't usually eat junk food, but if I had to pick one it'd have to be those mini chocolate donuts.

Food in general: Whatever can be delivered to my room.

Restaurant: Anywhere fancy and really expensive.

Shape: Hearts. Aren't they lovely?

Time of day: I don't know. I've never really thought of it.

Shampoo scent: I don't go for the smells as what will get the job done.

Board game: I haven't played many board games.

Computer game: I don't play computer games either.

Car: Pink limos!

Phrase: I don't have a favorite phrase but I have been known to spontaneously break into song and dance.

Sport: Sports are so violent.

Team: I can't have a favorite team if I don't have a favorite sport.

Possession: My mirror.

What's the first thing that comes to your mind when you hear…

Dog: Ling-Ling.

Hot: July.

War: What is this "war" you speak of?

Red: Rubies

Choice: Pink or blue nail polish.

Gay: Even though what they're doing is wrong I hope they're still happy.

Fuck: How rude!

Bisexual: I'm… not sure what you mean…

Black: Foxxy.

Ice: cream sundaes.

Insane clown posse: Huh?

Jack: of hearts. He ate some tarts. All on a summers day.

Rainbow: Prettiness.

Cherry: tree.

Leather: Poor cows!

Water: Swimming.

Private life

Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend: Not right now.

Do you have a crush: Not really.

Are you in love with anyone right now: I don't think so.

Who was your first kiss: Foxxy. Before that I had lead I really sheltered life.

How many hearts have you broken: I don't think I've broken any…

How many people broke your heart: Charming. So sad…

So what is your bf/gf/crush like: Ask again when I have one.

Do you have a picture of him/her: Why do you keep asking about that?

Do you have a picture of yourself: Of course I do.

Ever kiss a friend: Yes.

Are you still friends: Yes.

So… moving on. Do you smoke: No! That's an awful habit that can kill you!

Do you smoke weed: NO.

Are you the sissy who drinks wine coolers: So what if I am?

Do you drink beer: Occasionally.

Have you ever…

Flashed someone: No.

Gotten really REALLY wasted: No.

Skinny-dipped: No.

Stolen anything: No! What is it with you and these evil questions!?!

Wanted to kick my ass for making this so long: Yes!

Pegged someone in the head with a snowball: I think I have.

Kissed someone of the sex: Yes.

Gone on a road trip: No. All my life I've either been in my castle or in the house.

Been to a concert: I can't say I have.

Got pulled over: No. I usually have a chauffeur take me wherever I want to go.

Dropped something on the floor that you were cooking and let someone eat it anyway: I don't cook much.

The last…

Thing you ate: My pizza if it ever gets here!

Thing you drank: Sunny D.

Thing you wore: My clothes.

Person you saw: Wooldoor. He was in the kitchen eating that casserole slop of his.

Person you kissed: Foxxy.

Song you heard: Whatever it was that Xandir was playing.

Movie you watched: The latest Disney movies.

Random Questions

If you had to eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be: Chicken Teriyaki with rice.

Do you remember any of your dreams: Yes.

Do you dream in black and white: Who dreams in black and white.

Do you admit when you need help with a problem: I'm perfect. I never have a problem.

Can people read you like a book: People say I'm very predictable.

What's your biggest fear: That I'll never find my true love.

Do you talk a lot: Only when I have something to say.

Do you like spiders: No! They're icky and gross!

How about kool-aid: Not especially. To sweet.

Do you see dumb people: That's a horrible thing to say.

Do you see dead people: Why would I see dead people?

Any last words: I'm hungry.

Now that this is over, what are you going to do: See if my pizza's here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clara quickly hit "Send" not really caring who she sent it to. Then she ran downstairs to check for her food. If it didn't come soon she might have to do something drastic…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

That probably wasn't as good as previous chapters, but oh well! Next chapter, Spanky receives the e-mail. That's all I have to say about that! I don't know when I'll have the next chapter posted but hopefully it'll be soon. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!


	6. Enter the Pig

Ha! I bet you all thought I had abandoned this fic, huh! Well, unfortunately for you I was just taking a little sabbatical and now am ready to begin another chapter! Hoorah!

But on a more depressing note, I can't believe how many frickin' rules this site has come up with in my absence. I mean, they got rid of the whole play-script format, which was my favorite to write parodies in! At least this fic falls within their boundaries. But I think after I finish this (And yes, I do plan on finishing it sometime in the next century) I probably won't write fanfics for a while. I must move on with my life!

So, without any further ado whatsoever, let the fic… BEGIN!

DISCLAIMER OF DOOM: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. They belong to their creators Matt Silverstein and Dave Jeser.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spanky had a delightful time passing that extra cheese through his bowels. Cheese always made him feel so… tingly. He didn't know who had ordered it, but he had gone through all the trouble to get up and answer the door so he deserved it.

And now that he had finished all of his afternoon movements, it was time for a little e-mail. He tried to think if there was another Internet animation who answered e-mail on a regular basis… but he quickly pushed the thought aside and returned to the screen.

After scrolling through all of the spam and porn (which he was careful to examine) he finally got to the survey. And, since it wasn't yet time for his second bi-daily masturbation, he decided to fill it out as a way to kill some time.

------------------------------------

From:

To:

Subject: E-mail Survey

------------------------------------

Personal

First name: Spanky

Last name: Ham

Nickname(s): Lubemastrer

Gender: Male, and damn proud of it!

Age: 31

Hair color: None

Eye color: Kinda yellowish with black pupils.

Race: Pig/Flash animation

Do you wear glasses or contacts: Hell no! Those're for nerds.

Is you hair long or short: What's with all the hair questions? Do you got a thing for it or somethin'?

Bad habits: The term "bad" is subjective.

Piercings you have: Nothing visible

Piercings you want: I'm good with what I've got.

Where: Kinda redundant, ain't it?

Tattoos you have: Again, nothing you can or would want to see.

Tattoos you want: I don't know more. That one I've got says it all…

Where: Are you trying to piss me off?

Ready for tons of more questions: I hate you.

Pets

Do you have any pets: Not unless you count Ling-Ling. Which I don't. Ever.

What are their names: I'm gonna jab a knife right in your eye.

What kind of animals are they: Hell if I know. It's never come up.

Do you want more animals: HELL NO! All animals do is eat, sleep, and lick their nutsack. Wait a minnit…

What kind: Twisting! The knife!

School

Are you still in school: Naw. I dropped out first chance I got. And never regretted it, baby!

Did you drop out: I'm not gonna dignify that with a response.

Favorite teacher: The one who let us watch porn videos because it "let us record the effect of the female body on the male psyche".

Least favorite teacher: Everyone else.

Favorite subject: Recess.

Least favorite subject: Again, everything else.

Are/were you popular: The kid with the access to all the porn and drugs is always popular.

Most embarrassing moment: They caught whackin' off in the toilet to a sixth grader.

Favorites

Number: 69. Bow chicka bow wow!

Color: Pink. If you catch my drift.

Season: Winter. Seeing naked chicks in the snow is SO HOT!

Holiday: Valentine's Day. The day that everyone gets some!

Band: Music isn't really my thing.

Rapper: Not really, although I do like the innuendos.

Thing in your room: My gallon tub of petroleum jelly. Even though Captain Asswipe mooches from almost every freakin' weekend.

Place to be: Stripclub

Junk food: Yes.

Food in general: Anything that'll clog my heart and bring me that much closer to my dream-death.

Restaurant: Mickey-D's. For the same reason as above.

Shape: I dunno.

Time of day: Night. When the men are men and the girls are whores.

Shampoo scent: CoughGay! Cough

Board game: The kind with a wooden board.

Computer game: Those "hentai" games are sumthin' else. So glad Ling-Ling introduced me to those.

Car: Monster Trucks.

Phrase: Nothing can possibly go wrong!

Sport: Too easy. Next please.

Team: Ones where I'm the "Team Captain." Heh heh heh.

Possession: Didn't I already answer thins?

What's the first thing that comes to your mind when you hear…

Dog: Gy style..

Hot: Sexy

War: Commando

Red: Panties

Choice: Oral or Anal.

Gay: Xandir. (I bet everyone's said that.)

Fuck: Yes please.

Bisexual: Hero. I mean, GOD DAMN!

Black: Latex

Ice: Ice, baby.

Insane clown posse: Are you?

Jack: Off. Which reminds me…

Rainbow: Gay.

Cherry: Lost that old thing a loooong time ago.

Leather: Domination.

Water: Skinny dipping.

Private life

Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend: Hey, the Spanky doesn't settle for one chick. He likes to keep his options open.

Do you have a crush: Nah. Just raw, primal urges.

Are you in love with anyone right now: Hell no. Only losers fall in love

Who was your first kiss: Uh. You mean on the lips, right?

How many hearts have you broken: Let's see, last weekend made about… 1001.

How many people broke your heart: None. I'd never let myself get THAT far into a relationship.

So what is your bf/gf/crush like: Urge to kill… rising.

Do you have a picture of him/her: Rising!

Do you have a picture of yourself: Why would I want one of those?

Ever kiss a friend: If you can call them friends.

Are you still friends: More or less.

So… moving on. Do you smoke: Hell yeah! Doesn't everyone?

Do you smoke weed: All the time.

Are you the sissy who drinks wine coolers: You've GOT to be kidding me?

Do you drink beer: Nectar of the gods.

Have you ever…

Flashed someone: Yep.

Gotten really REALLY wasted: Uh-huh.

Skinny-dipped: Oh yeah.

Stolen anything: Every chance I get.

Wanted to kick my ass for making this so long: If only I knew where you lived.

Pegged someone in the head with a snowball: Yes, yes, and more yes.

Kissed someone of the sex: When you play Spin-the-Bottle with two other guys, it's inevitable.

Gone on a road trip: Once or twice.

Been to a concert: Been to a few raves…

Got pulled over: Yeah, but thanks to Sweet Lady Chloroform, I've never gotten a ticket.

Dropped something on the floor that you were cooking and let someone eat it anyway: Me? Cook? Hahahhahahahahahaha!

The last…

Thing you ate: A very excellent pizza.

Thing you drank: Soda.

Thing you wore: My clothes.

Person you saw: Little Spanky. In all his glory.

Person you kissed: Uh… I don't know.

Song you heard: That crap that Xandir plays.

Movie you watched: X3. I'm the Juggernaut, Bitch!

Random Questions

If you had to eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be: Moon Pies.

Do you remember any of your dreams: Only if they're good.

Do you dream in black and white: Huh?

Do you admit when you need help with a problem: I don't have problems. Other people have problems.

Can people read you like a book: No way, no how, no sir.

What's your biggest fear: The curse of… IMPOTENTY! Gasp!

Do you talk a lot: Not like some people I could mention.

Do you like spiders: Don't care either way.

How about kool-aid: Sallright.

Do you see dumb people: Mm-hmm.

Do you see dead people: What the hell are you smoking? And why aren't you sharing?

Any last words: Cockbite

Now that this is over, what are you going to do: Move on to more fun "projects."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once all that was over, Spanky hit "Send", deciding to send it to Toot. That bitch deserved it after that Bacon-fest she held last Tuesday. There was grease EVERYWHERE! It was still a recurring theme in his nightmares.

He chuckled silently to himself but was interrupted by a shriek of terror that appeared to come from the bathroom.

_Damn_, he thought, _I knew I should remembered to flush…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is all for now! I give you no promises of when I'll update next because I'll probably break them. As always, I appreciate your comments and feedback.


End file.
